


Dancing in the Moonlight

by AmbieBambi



Series: The Pack Drabbles/One Shots [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbieBambi/pseuds/AmbieBambi
Summary: Steve as a wolf follows you dancing in a field under the moon. Soft
Series: The Pack Drabbles/One Shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900297
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Dancing in the Moonlight

Steve stood in the hollow of the trees, watching as you toes dipped to through the long grass covered in silver dew, the pine trees towering along the edge of the field casting jagged shadows as you laced your body through the stretched silhouettes to come out the other side glowing from the moon above. The Alpha whisked his tail lightly, still not having been noticed by you. 

Sweet purple clovers brushed along your thighs, plucking at the sweet flower, soft drops fall on your lips of nectar. You don’t take many, for the bees would be back in the morning to collect, the wild rabbits hoped cautiously after your swaying form, teeth nipping at the delicate flowers before a heavy warning thump of a foot sent them scattering in hiding, having caught your scent. 

Womanly, predatory. Steve lifted his muzzle in appreciation at the combination. 

Your hips curved, full and round, keeping you balanced on the pads of your feet, the wild grass swishing with your movements, creating a soft chorus of crickets scattering around you, lightning bugs flickering as they followed you like the stars dripping from the night sky. Still you didn’t know your Alpha followed along with you. Ears perked to watch as your chest heaved upwards in a deep breath, the night air, crisp and cold. 

Like it billowed off the mountain stream nearby, cold as ice as it came from deep below the surface, fresher then anything you’ve ever put to your lips, except maybe your lovers dominating kisses. But those matched to. Taking the very air from your lungs. 

Steve watched, never had he known his mate would be this wild honeysuckle child who desired to dance amond abandoned trees, and fields, the night singing a song that was all for her. His ears flickered back and forth, making sure you stayed undisturbed in your minds song. 

A calmness settled along your quivering body, twisting to the trees, and you searched them, knowing. Tilting your head back, you howled in that way only a wolf could, your song lilting up and down from high and clear to low and lonely. Steve felt it roll through him, it was you calling him, his song. His name, the way only a wolf could say. His own muzzle lifted and he called back, both intermingling to echos, yips and cries from far off answering, but it wasn’t for them. This was just for you two. 

His song was just for you, clear as the day can be long, and the nights longer. These were the times where he shared your name in the way he could, and when he lowered his head, you had made your way to him, kneeling in front of him and burying your fingers into his fur. 

“I heard you call my name Alpha.” Your forehead pressing to his, letting the nights hollowed silence take back over.


End file.
